


Never Say Never

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco helps Harry get over his pumpkin problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Title:** Never Say Never  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco helps Harry get over his pumpkin problem.  
 **Word Count:** 790  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #23: Pumpkin.  
 **Warnings:** AU, sequel.  
 **A/N:** This is a sequel to the fic I wrote for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's October prompt, [Never Again](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/873614.html), and it will make more sense if that story is read first, although this can be read independently. After all, porn is porn, right? ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Say Never

~

“They make it how?” Ron choked, eyeing his glass of pumpkin juice with distaste. Pulling out his wand, he moved the glass away without touching it.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Lots of odd things go into making our food, you know. It’s simply terrible the way animals are raised for the slaughter--”

As she warmed to her topic, Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, “So does this mean you’ll want to use the room tonight?” They had been taking turns with the Gryffindor dorm room for their trysts, but there were so many eighth-year students who had returned that it meant opportunities were few and far between.

Harry shook his head. “No, Draco says he’s worked something out with his roommates. I’ll be in Slytherin tonight.”

Ron grinned. “I won’t wait up, then.”

Blushing, Harry replied, “Well it’s not as if you spend a lot of time in your bed.”

“Harry!” Hermione was flushing brightly.

“Sorry,” he said. “Anyway, I’ve told you how they make the juice, and now I’m wondering if I’ll ever eat or drink anything pumpkin related again.”

“Oh, you will.”

They all glanced up to see Draco standing there. “What are you up to?” Hermione asked.

Draco smirked, clasping Harry’s arm and hauling him to his feet. “That’s for me to know and for Harry to find out. Let’s go, Harry.”

Shrugging at his friends as he was pulled away, Harry sighed, following Draco down to the dungeons. When they got there, Draco whispered the password and ushered Harry in.

Harry didn’t have much of a chance to look around, although from what he could see, it more or less mirrored the layout of the Gryffindor tower.

He was directed up a set of stairs and into a bedroom.

“I have it for the night,” Draco said, shutting the door and putting up Silencing and Locking Spells.

Harry grinned and looked around. Instead of four separate beds as he’d expected, there was one enormous one in the centre of the room. Floating candles cast a glow on the walls. “We should just come here all the time,” he said, beginning to undress.

“I share it and I don’t think Blaise and Theo would be willing to let me have it _every_ night.” Draco grinned. “They’re gone tonight, though.”

“That’s convenient,” Harry said.

“Very,” Draco purred, pushing Harry back onto the bed. “Now, do you want to talk about my roommates, or do you want to shag?”

“Shag, definitely.” Grabbing Draco’s head, Harry pulled him down for a snog, wrapping his arms around Draco as the kiss grew more intense.

They frotted for a moment, Harry groaning as Draco’s prick slid over his a couple of times before he gasped, “Get on with it!”

“Impatient.” Draco lifted his head and frowned in concentration. A second later a pot flew to his waiting hand.

Harry was writhing beneath him. “Mmm, yes,” he hissed as Draco parted his legs and began to slide slick fingers into him. “More.”

“Relax,” Draco whispered, brow furrowed in concentration. “Is that it--?”

Harry shouted, arching his back. “Yes!”

Hands trembling, Draco slicked his cock and lined himself up. Thrusting forward, he sank into Harry, who welcomed him by wrapping his legs around Draco’s waist and digging his heels into his back.

“More,” Harry groaned, raking Draco’s back with his nails.

Draco grunted and obliged, sliding in and out of Harry with forceful pushes, punctuating his thrusts with bruising kisses and nips to Harry’s lips, neck and jaw.

Harry met his every move, vocally encouraging him, finally shuddering as his orgasm approached. “I’m--”

He came, his very muscles seeming to seize up as he did so. Draco, poised above him, keened as his cock was squeezed and Harry began spurting between them.

Draco was still moving when Harry finished, so Harry began whispering encouragement to Draco, telling him how hot he looked, how good he felt...

Draco groaned and came, collapsing on top of Harry and gasping for breath as he emptied himself into Harry’s arse.

“Brilliant,” Harry said a few minutes later.

“Of course I was,” Draco replied, voice muffled by Harry’s shoulder.

Harry grinned, then sniffed. “What kind of lube was that?” he asked. “Smells good.”

Draco lifted his head. “You liked that?” He smirked and groped for the pot. “It’s my own formulation. Pumpkin-flavoured lube.” At Harry’s look, he said, “I couldn’t let you completely give up pumpkin.”

Harry shook his head. “I guess I can’t object to that.”

“And it’s edible,” Draco purred. “Just in case.”

Harry laughed. “All right, so I guess there’s still _something_ useful about pumpkins.”

~


End file.
